


Cherry Flavored Lube

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PBbotprompts, Profound Bond, Profoundbot Prompts, Profoundbots, Sabriel in the background, Sammy on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: A short nonsense somewhat Valentine's themed Dean and Cas fic, with a side of sabriel, and Dean's revelation that his brother takes it from an Archangel. Inspired by the profound bond bots for the bi-weekly Bot challenge.





	Cherry Flavored Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following Bot Prompt on the Profound Bond Discord.
> 
> Dean just introduced Cas to the wonders of lube.
> 
> Cas has his fingers in Dean’s mouth.
> 
> Sam would like to have the sex.

Sam had thought there was something wrong with Dean when his brother said he didn’t feel like hitting up the bars. It was Valentine’s Day. Drifter Christmas. It was very strange and he found himself frowning as he shook his head, gathered up his notes and said something about hitting the local library for access to the local papers he couldn’t seem to get online. He promised not to be gone too long, but Dean told him to take his time. He’d thought nothing of it. 

“Hey Cas, I wanna show you something.” He heard his brother saying as he shut the door. He didn’t think anything of the rumbled curious response and gone off to do his research. Maybe he could make a break in this case. The librarian there was cute and flirty and made him feel a little shy but she’d found him exactly what he’d wanted and he’d gotten lost for over an hour in the archives before hitting jackpot. He’d texted Dean he was on his way back, but was unsurprised when he got no reply. 

He should have been more worried. 

Sam was possibly never going to ever recover from walking in on the sight of Dean and Castiel, both very, very naked in their motel room, which stank of sex and that cherry lubricant he’d bought Dean as a joke for his birthday. The angel’s eyes had been bright as Dean sucked eagerly on two of his fingers. Sam had backed out as quickly as he’d started to enter. His cheeks bright red. He should probably go find his own bed companion. His mind easily sliding to a certain amber eyed archangel without any hesitation, and the hint of a feather touch brushed his mind. He smiled and headed for the front office to see about a second room. 

Inside their original motel room Dean pulled off the fingers messily and he fell back, pulling at Castiel now. “Come on Sweetheart, I’ve already showed you what to do.” He grunted now, Castiel snorted lowly, his blue eyes dark and eager. The two wet fingers moved to pushed into Dean's already loosened and lube slicked hole. “Oh fuck. Cas!” 

“That’s much better….” Castiel rumbled lowly and he leaned in to kiss Dean, intense as his fingers worked deeper as Dean had directed him no less than an hour before, finding the spot that made the righteous man cry out in an uncontrolled manner, Dean letting go was perhaps one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen in his life. He wanted to treasure it. He ignored the flash of power that told him Gabriel was suddenly not far away, instead focusing on showing Dean exactly how fast of a learner he was, and show him an excellent valentines day instead. It was well worth his efforts for half an hour later Dean was slumped against his chest, the blankets pulled up over them so the human didn’t get chilled. 

“Mm Don’t you think Sammy should be back soon?” Dean sighed, shifting a bit. Castiel just tightened his arm around him to keep him in place. 

“I assure you that our brothers will not be coming to bother us any time soon.” Cas murmured quietly now. Dean hummed and then went almost completely and terrifyingly still. 

“What?” 

“Gabriel arrived outside the motel while we were mid coitus. As I can still sense him fairly nearby, I suspect he’s keeping Sam quite busy.” Castiel mused quietly now. “He already knew much more about lubricant, than I did after all.”

“Are you saying that, Sam is fucking Gabriel?” Dean shifted and looked up, green eyes rather wide. 

“I believe that Gabriel is fucking him, that was the implication the last time I overheard an exchange between them.”

“.....Fuck.” Dean buried his face back in Castiel’s chest. A soft low chuckle left the angel now and he let his thumb brush down the back of Dean’s neck slowly and gently now.

“Thank you Dean, this has been an enlightening evening.”

“Fuck you,” was the muffled reply. 

“Perhaps when you’ve recovered.” He smirked now as Dean squirmed to half peek up at him, clearly assessing how honest he was being. Cas just let an eyebrow go up and Dean snorted against him. Cas could easily get used to this. “Go to sleep now.” He murmured softly. Green eyes blinked but then closed and he could feel Dean’s breathing already slowing. “Happy Valentine’s day Dean.” He murmured quietly now, the only reply he got was a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us at Profound Bond's Discord for more fun like this and a love of the profound bond of Dean and Castiel. [Join Us Here ](http://discord.profoundbond.net/)


End file.
